blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Bang (TV story)
The Big Bang 'is the thirteenth and final episode of the fifth series of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Steven Moffat, directed by Toby Haynes and featured Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor and Karen Gillan as Amy Pond with Alex Kingston as River Song and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams. Overview To be added Synopsis On a random night in 1996, a young Amelia Pond is making an appeal to Father Christmas when she is alerted by the crash landing of a police box in her back garden. In 102 AD, the most dangerous creature in the universe has been contained in the Pandorica, a mysterious archeologist has been killed in a large explosion and a lone Centurion sits cradling the body on a red-haired girl on the sole planet of a black void. On a random night in 1996, a young Amelia Pond is making an appeal to Father Christmas when she isn't alerted by the crash landing of a police box in her back garden - she instead paints a picture of stars. But there's no such thing as stars... Plot On a night in England, 1996, Amelia Pond makes a prayer to Father Christmas imploring him to send someone to help with the crack in her wall. She is alerted by winds rustling outside but there is nothing to see when she goes and looks. Later that evening, Amelia shows her psychiatrist, Christine a drawing she'd done of the moon and stars, to the annoyance of her Aunt Sharon. Christine takes her outside and assures her that there's no such thing as stars. After she goes upstairs, she listens to Christine and Sharon talk about her obsession with stars when she sees a man in a fez deposit a leaflet for the National Museum with a message for her to come. The following day, Amelia goes to the museum with Sharon and runs off to the Pandorica exhibit where she finds a note to stick around and she hides from Sharon until night. When the museum is empty, Amelia comes out and places her hand on the Pandorica which suddenly lights up green and opens up, revealing inside a sealed-up adult Amy Pond, informing her that it's about to get complicated. Still sat cradling Amy's body at Stonehenge, 102 AD, Rory talks aloud to himself wishing that a miracle would show up when the Doctor suddenly teleports in front of him from the future with a mop and fez and gives him his sonic screwdriver, instructing him to release his past self from the Pandorica and leave his screwdriver in Amy's pocket before vanishing again. Rory complies and releases the past Doctor from the box and he observes that all the life forms that formed the Alliance have now died out as the result of the total event collapse caused by the TARDIS exploding - the universe now literally never happened. Rory takes him up top and shows him Amy's body; to be sure it's really Rory, the Doctor coaxes him into punching him and takes her back to the chamber, placing her inside the Pandorica and leaving her a psychic message for when she wakes up. He seals her in the Pandorica and explains that it will stasis lock her as she is and restore her when it comes into contact with her living DNA - in 2000 years time. In 1996, Amy regains her senses and considers Amelia awkwardly before noticing a billet detailing the history of the Pandorica. The Doctor digs up River's vortex manipulator from the ashes and tells Rory that they can jump ahead to see what the future is like now, but Rory refuses to leave Amy alone, even if it means waiting on his own for two millennia. Deciding not to argue with him as he's set in his ways, the Doctor warns him not to get into trouble for however long he'll last and disappears. As Amy watches the Pandorica's history, learning from it that Rory kept his word and defended the box up until his disappearance in 1941, a stone Dalek, partially restored by the light of the Pandorica comes to life and advances on them when the Doctor appears and pulls Amy and Amelia aside, taking cover behind the Pandorica. A security guard comes in and warns the Dalek off when he reveals himself to be Rory, dropping his hand and shooting the Dalek's eyestalk with his in-built weapon and disabling it. While he and Amy reunite, the Doctor observes that the light restored the Dalek as it reactivates again and the group retreats to the other room. Using the vortex manipulator, the Doctor goes back and ensures that past Rory receives the sonic and that past Amelia comes to the museum before going to the roof. A future Doctor appears in front of them burnt and wounded and falls to their feet; he whispers something in his past self's ear before apparently dying, giving the Doctor twelve minutes to live. He suddenly notices that Amelia is gone and that there never was one now, since the total event collapse is still compacting the universe and that soon, reality itself will never have happened. As they depart, the Dalek restores again. On the roof, the Doctor scans the sky looking for the TARDIS and directs his companions' attention to the sun that's been keeping the Earth warm, which had been the TARDIS exploding the whole time. Opening a link to the TARDIS, the Doctor, Amy and Rory hear River, who is locked in a time loop at the heart of the explosion as a protocol the TARDIS put in place to save her. After breaking into the loop and getting River out, the Dalek flies up the building and fires on them, forcing them back inside. On their way through the building, the Doctor puts forth a proposition on how to fix things - use the Pandorica, which has a complete and total memory of the reality as it should be, to reboot the universe. River thinks the Doctor's plan is impossible but before he can explain how it is achievable, he is shot by the Dalek and Rory takes it out. The Doctor teleports away and River sends Amy and Rory to find him while she stays behind the permanently deal with the Dalek. They return to the stairwell to find the Doctor's body gone and discover him sat inside the Pandorica, having planned from the beginning to use them as a distraction while he wired the vortex manipulation into the Pandorica so he can fly it into the exploding TARDIS and send the memory print of reality to every point in space and time simultaneously. Shortly afterward, Amy asks River what the Doctor's plan will do to them and she explains that the events of today will never have happened, that they'll all wake up where they should be but the Doctor, who would be on the other side of the cracks when they close, will be purged completely from the universe. The Doctor calls Amy over and tells her that he took her with him because he knew that she wasn't supposed to be alone, that she did once have a family that she lost through the space-time crack. As the collapse starts to speed up, he tells her that if she remembers her family, like he knows she can, when time is restored, they'll be there and she won't need him anymore. As she sobs, the Pandorica seals and takes off into the sky and the Doctor sends one last message to his friends - "Geronimo". The Pandorica flies it's way towards the exploding TARDIS and plunges right into the heart of the inferno as it explodes completely. Suddenly, time starts to revert and the events of the day start un-happening, as do various other events and the Doctor wakes up in the TARDIS, looking on at his own timestream as it unravels and unwrites. He looks on at the crack while Amy places the ad for him in the newsagents of 2010 Colchester and suddenly winds up on the Byzantium forest. After his past self disappears, the Doctor approaches the past Amy and tells her to remember what he told her when she was seven, but she doesn't know what she means. The Doctor then jumps back to Amy's house in 1996 where she lies asleep in her garden, waiting for the TARDIS to return; he carries her inside, places her in bed and tells her their story, all the days that will now never happen, something for her to remember him by before he decides that he doesn't belong in this universe anymore as the cracks can't close until he's on the other side of them. Saying goodbye to Amelia, he disappears into the crack and Amelia wakes up to discover the crack in the wall is gone before she goes back to sleep. In the morning of 26 June 2010, Amy is woken by her mother Tabetha and considers her curiously, acting to both her mother and father Augustus as if it was the first time she'd ever seen them. She later gets a call from Rory before the wedding and goes off to don her dress once she's hung up. Later that day, after the wedding ceremony, Amy, Rory and their family and friends attend the reception. Amy suddenly gets teary-eyed when Rory gives her a blank blue journal and she sees River briefly pass the window. As all in attendance chatter, Amy suddenly silences them and, appearing to be speaking to nobody but her childhood imaginary friend, she calls out to the sky for him to appear as he's late for the wedding. To the astonishment of everybody else and Amy's subtle jubilation, the TARDIS materialises in the middle of the venue and Amy calls the Doctor out, him wearing a tuxedo, white tie and top hat. Introducing himself to Amy's parents and greeting Rory heartily, the Doctor goes to move the TARDIS and the reception continues with him performing terrible dances to the hilarity of Amy and Rory and the amusement of the children in attendance. That evening, the Doctor looks on at Amy and Rory while they have their slow dance and disappears back to the TARDIS where River is waiting. Giving her back her vortex manipulator and restored diary, the Doctor asks if she's married and she tells him that he'll understand everything soon, but "that'll be when everything changes" and she disappears. In the TARDIS, the Doctor is beckoned by Amy and Rory when he gets a call from the console about a current crisis involving an "Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express... in space". He, Amy and Rory all agree that it's time for goodbyes and Amy sticks her head out the door and declares "Goodbye!" before going back in and the Doctor launches the TARDIS with Amy and Rory, course set for their next adventure. Cast * The Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * River Song - Alex Kingston * Rory - Arthur Darvill * Amelia - Caitlin Blackwood * Aunt Sharon - Susan Vidler * Christine - Frances Ashman * Stone Dalek - Barnaby Edwards * Dave - William Pretsell * Mr Pond - Halcro Johnston * Tabetha - Karen Westwood * Dalek voice - Nicholas Briggs Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''The Big Bang'' page on '''Doctor Who Website